Ashstar's Sorrow
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: Ashkit has been born in Thunderclan with his sister Deerkit. A few moons in and he has already made friends and enemies. Volekit and him have become inseparable, Swanpaw has taught him a few moves, and Strikekit and Foxkit/paw have driven him insane. Many things will happen as he grows up. He will meet new cats, new love, and new death. Rated T just in case
1. Allegiances

** Hey guys. This is a new story I'm writing that I've been planning for a while. I know I need to update my other stories, but I have a bit of writers block. If you have any suggestions for them, please PM me. Anyway, here is the allegiances and prologue for Ashstar's Sorrow. **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Flamestar- Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Rowanstrike- Marbled brown and black tom

**Medicine cat:**

Cloudpool- Grey and white dappled tom

Apprentice: Harepaw

**Warriors:**

Stagpelt- Brown tom with white under belly

Sunheart- Ginger she-cat with white paws

Apprentice: Swanpaw

Duskfall- Grey tabby tom

Icemist- White she-cat with green eyes

Troutfang- Light ginger tom with black spots

Rabbitfoot- Light brown tom with white front paws

Appletail- White she-cat with reddish brown tail

Sageheart- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bumblewing- Dark gray tom, speckled with white tufts across his chest

Bluecloud- Fluffy she-cat with bluish pelt

Sharpgaze- Black and white dappled tom

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Flowerfall- White, brown, and ginger dappled she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Harepaw- Light ginger tom with light green eyes

Swanpaw- Grey she-cat with white stripes

Cinderpaw- Grey tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Rosewhisker- Cream and white dappled she-cat

(Kits: Foxkit-Ginger tom with white paws, tail tip, and ears)

Featherfur- Grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

(Kits: Volekit- Brown tom and black striped tom, Strikekit- White tom with brown and black tail)

Silverclaw- Silver she-cat with green eyes

(Kits: Ashkit- Black, grey, and white dappled tom, Deerkit- Grey, brown, and black dappled she-cat)

**Elders:**

Fuzzyeye- Tangled white tom with green eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

Darkstar- Brown tom with grey eyes

**Deputy:**

Meadowsong- White and dappled she-cat

**Medicine cat:**

Petalpool- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Swiftstar- Black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy:**

Grassheart- White she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Blackleaf- Reddish born tom with black paws

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**

Whitestar- White tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Greyleap- Grey tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Minnowpelt- Grey she-cat with dark grey spots

**Prologue**

"The kits are coming! Cloudpool!" Rowanstrike raced off looking for the medicine cat, leaving Silverclaw with Featherfur and Rosewhisker.

Quickly Cloudpool and Harepaw ran into the nursery. Silverclaw yowled with pain. Harepaw gave her a stick to bite on. "Will she live?" Rowanstrike asked nervously.

"She will. This isn't her first litter and Harepaw and I have helped many she-cats kit. Now be quiet so we can concentrate." Cloudpool snapped.

Rowanstrike nodded, but still watched impatiently. "Alright, Harepaw when I say push, push." Cloudpool ordered.

Harepaw nodded. "Push!" Harepaw pushed and out came a kit. A tom.

"One more, push!" She pushed and the next kit was a she.

Silverclaw's stick broke between her teeth. But she stopped yowling. Her two kits were here. Silverclaw licked her new kits. Rowanstrike purred. "They're perfect. What do you want to name them?"

"How about, Ashkit for the tom, and Deerkit for the she?"

Rowanstrike nodded. "Beautiful names for beautiful kits."

Volekit and Strikekit tumbled into the nursery. "Are they here yet? Can we play with them now?"

Foxkit padded into the nursery snorting. "I had to wait a day to play with you two. And an extra until we could play outside!"

Cloudpool nodded. "Foxkit is right. You have to wait a bit. Why don't you three go to Fuzzyeye for a story?"

The nodded and scampered out. Rowanstrike turned to Ashkit and licked his head. "You kits will be the best warriors Thunderclan has ever seen."


	2. Foxclan

Ashkit scampered out of the nursery looking around for Volekit. _If I were Volekit where would I be?_ He thought to himself. He turned his head to the leader's den. Flamestar was out, so it would be perfect for Volekit to hide there. He ran over to the den. He looked in. Volekit wasn't there. He turned back around, to see Swanpaw looking at him. "Why are you looking in Flamestar's den?"

"Uh...I'm looking for Volekit." He responded. He didn't want Swanpaw to be angry with him for snooping around.

She looked at him curiously. "Ever thought about using scent?"

"Scent?" He shook his head.

"Lift your nose up and sniff. Try to find his scent." She instructed.

Ashkit nodded and lifted up his nose. He took a big sniff. A ton of scents filled his nose. Of Swanpaw, of Flamestar's lingering scent from the den, and of herbs from the medicine cat den. He tried to pick out Volekit's scent. He found it along with the herb scents. _He's in the medicine den!_ "I found him! Thanks Swanpaw!"

Swanpaw purred. "Anytime."

He raced off to the medicine den. Cloudpool was showing Harepaw how to take a thorn out of Rowanstrike's paw. "Have you guys seen Volekit anywhere?" Ashkit asked.

The medicine cats shook their heads and Rowanstrike shrugged. There was something odd about the look in his eye as Rowanstrike shrugged. Ashkit sniffed again. Volekit's scent was close to Rowanstrike. Ashkit leaped over Rowanstrike. He found himself off of Volekit. "Found you." He grinned

"Alright! Now get off of me you furball." Volekit hissed playfully, batting Ashkit away.

Ashkit smirked and padded out of the medicine den followed by Volekit. "Ill go get something from the fresh-kill pile. I'm starving!" Voleikt race off.

Ashkit went to the entrance of the nursery and sat down. He looked over and saw Foxkit and Strikekit talking. "Remember, this clan is to be only for us and whoever we want to join." Foxkit explained to Strikekit.

Strikekit nodded. "Strongclan will be the best!"

Ashkit padded over to them. "Whats Strongclan?"

Strikekit looked like he was about to speak, but Foxkit inturrepted him. "Our secret clan. Only members can learn anything more than that. And if you tell anyone about Strongclan, I'll shred you!"

"How can I join?" Ashkit asked. A secret clan! It would help him become a better warrior!

Foxkit smirked. "It's only for cats worthy of being warrior. You have to prove yourself. Strikekit already has." His tail flicked to Strikekit.

Ashkit sighed and padded back to the nursery entrance where Volekit was waiting with a rabbit. He wanted to join Strongclan, but he didn't know how to prove it to them. He never really liked Foxkit, but he never had a chance to like the older kit. If only he could see Ashkit was trying to be nice, then he wouldn't be such a fox heart. Volekit looked at him. "Anything wrong?"

Ashkit was about to explain to him about Strongclan, until he remembered what Foxkit had told him. He shouldn't spill their secrets if he wanted to join. "Just a little tired." He faked a yawn.

Volekit poked his side. "You're almost never tired." He teased.

Ashkit shrugged and started eating the rabbit. Foxkit was still talking to Strikekit, so Ashkit perked his ear to listen in. "Alright, if you want to be officially in Foxclan, you need to sneak out of camp. I'll be going with you so you know where to go. You have to do it tonight."

Strikekit spoke enthusiastically. "I'll be the best warrior of Foxclan. Other than you."

"That's why if you get in, you'll be deputy." Foxkit said.

Ashkit's paws tingled with excitement. If he went with them tonight, he could become a warrior of Foxclan! Ashkit made up his mind, and got up. He needed rest if he was going to go out late. "I'm going to sleep." He told Volekit.


End file.
